It can't get worse
by gloomy forensic scientist
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so hear i go...Brennan and booth have a son, and a home, they are happy...but when the house is set alight, it is only the begining of attempts to kill her and ruin what she has learnt to love...
1. Fire!

Disclaimer: I do not own them...sadly,

Summary: This is set a year after Woman in Limbo.

FIRE!

Booth looked at Brennan lying beside him, her eyes tired but strong. Since her mother had been found the two had become closer than they had before. He was there for her more, at her side and when they woke up in his bed together hadn't thought much of it, she had acted like it was the end of the world, but as usual she had come around. He had started to wonder though if she had been right when she said about eating to much Chinese food would make them fat, because she seemed to have a belly starting, but he hadn't, but then again he did go to the gym a lot, It wasn't until she refused to leave the lab he started to worry about her, and for some reason she took a liking for gherkins, but now he knew why...He looked at the baby boy in a pale blue jumper suit sleeping softly between them. He was so small, so venerable, so young and fragile, but he had an ex-sniper as a father and a karate ass kicking mother to protect him.

"What made you keep him bones...I mean you said you didn't want kids..."

"I may be 'cold hearted' booth, but I won't kill a living thing...unless I have to...and besides I was told I couldn't have any"He smiled then he was apologetic. "Plus...you love parker and you hardly see him, now you have one little boy you can see all the time."

She put her hand on his arm as he moved his hand to their sons head.

"Our little boy" he said. "Our Little Oscar"Her hand rested on his, and the three lie in peace. Brennan sat up looking at the cot beside her, and trying not to disturb Booth who had fallen into a slumber picked up Oscar and rocked him in her arms.

"Sleep tight my little angel..." She kissed him on his head and lay him down.

"You know you can be so surprising bones..."He said his eyes closed.

"Really, how?"

"Well you're not the sort of woman who would be seen as a mother..."

"It's in our Dna to protect our young and care for them no matter who you are..."She said snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms round her.

"Get some sleep Tempe, you look tired." He said soothing her head. "Bones?"

But she was already fast asleep, and so the Booth family slept happily, together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Brennan awoke to the cry of Oscar. She quickly rose and quietened Oscar.

"Shh. It's ok." She smiled as the face of the little boy looked at her. "Mommy's here."

There was an orange glow coming from the base of the door she walked to the door Oscar in her arms his head rested on her shoulder. She opened the door to the hallway, the house on fire! She slammed the door and Oscar began to cry, waking booth.

"Tempe? What's the matter? Calm down..." Booth said getting up and walking to her side.  
"The fire alarms, there not working, the House is on fire!" She replied tears forming in her eyes she held Oscar tight, but he continued to cry.

"He can sense you're scared" Booth said taking him off of her and laying him down. She ran to the window.

"Help us! Please anyone! Call 991! Please!"She cried.

Booth opened the door. "We are getting out of here."

Closing it he ran to their wardrobe and grabbed their box of photos he took them out and stuffed as many as he could into his pockets, which was all of them, he grabbed a blanket, picked up Oscar and draped it over him and took Brennan's hand.

"Trust me." He said. She nodded scared.

Booth kicked the bedroom door down and ran ducking under beam supports and dodging crumbling walls he got them down the stairs and out.

"Stay out here." He handed her Oscar and his jacket. "I need to get parker."

And with that he ran inside. Brennan hugged her baby tightly and watched their home burn. Seconds later she heard parker's terrified voice and saw the little boy run from the house crying his eyes out.

"TEMPE!" he cried as he ran to her. He ran into her side, luckily not the one with Oscar on. The two cried.

"Shh...It's ok...I'm here parker...where's daddy..."

He trembled in her arms the two sat down. Oscar rested in her legs and parker sat on her him in his buzz lightyear pyjamas, Brennan thought the worst, where was booth.The house was starting to colapse...if he wasn't out soon he'd be trapped...Then, he came stumbling out of the house, coughing and his face covered in ash. He walked to them as the rescue pulled up. A shower of water covered the house, but they were safe. Booth fell to his knees in font of her. He lifted her head and she looked into his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Seely Booth..."She sobbed

"You care do you then?" He joked

"You know damn well I care!" She hugged him tightly.

Booth turned his attention to parker who cuddled into him. Holding him tightly booth sat next to brennan.With an arm round parker and an arm round her he looked at their home. it was gone. All they had worked for, they had only been in it a few mounths because there wasn't enough room for all of them in either of thier appartments. Brennan had one word zooming through her head...Why?...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next chap will be up ASAP...please tell me what you think...

Hannah

xxxx


	2. After the fire

Disclaimer: Don't own em!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Booth walked into Brennan's office to find her sleeping on her pull-out sofa-bed couch, Oscar lay on her using her chest as a pillow. It made him smile. He walked over and sat at her desk.

"I thought someone was here..."Came her voice.

He knelt at her side, brushing hair from her face he said, "Sleep Tempe, you need to..."

"So do you..."She replied draping an arm over Oscar and looking into Booth eyes.

"Maybe, but you need it more..."

"Was Parker ok?"

"Shaken up, I doubt Rebecca will let me see him in a while...but I got you to look after right now and I'm telling you to rest...fires can be traumatic."

She smiled and he stood and kissed her on the head but before he got out her office Oscar began gurgling, which made booth turn.

"Could you give me...?"

"Yeah" Booth replied walking to her cupboard and pulling out a baby bag with spare nappies and bottles of fresh milk. Brennan sat up placing two pillows beside her in an arch so it would support Oscar and she sat him up.

"Are you hungry bub?" Booth said looking at him. "Mommy feed you?"

Booth lay on the couch with Brennan and Oscar and handed her the bottle of warm milk.

"He's so beautiful." Angela said walking in.

"Aren't I just?" booth said grin spreading his face.

"Hahaha...Brennan, sweetie, the forensics team have got some news on the fire, you want me to send them in?"

"Yes please Angela..." she turned her attention to her baby. " All his beautiful toys and presents gone...and that bear you bought him, his very first one...gone..."

There was a rattle and booth revealed a small blue, red, green, and yellow bear.

"What this very first bear?" He handed it to her and she lay in next to Oscar.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth..." An investigator said from the door way a large box in his arms.

"Please come in" She said as her and booth sat up making the couch a couch again. They sat close while booth took hold of Oscar. The investigator took a seat in front of them.

"I'm Agent Phillips...I'm terribly sorry, and it was very fortunate that no one was hurt. In this box is what we found that was not damaged from the blaze."

Brennan nodded and looked trough the box, her and booth's passes, booths spare gun, and several of Oscar's toys, and then there they were, her mother's ear rings.

"How did it start?" She asked not taking her eyes of the earrings.

"We believe that because it was mostly concentrated on the house structure...the down stairs, my forensics team where able to find partial finger prints on your undamaged smoke detector and they matched neither yours nor Mr Booth prints...I don't like to say this but...I would say this was an arson attack...not an accident..."

"You mean someone's got it out for us?" Booth asked rocking Oscar.

"We are not sure Mr Bo..."

"Agent Booth..."Booth interrupted.

"Sorry...I must be going, if such thoughts are worrying you please contact me and I can put in into protection while the investigation is carried out."

"Thank you..."Brennan said. "But right now, this is the safest place."

Brennan looked at Angela as she sat where Phillips had sat.  
"I'm so sorry sweetie...I really am..."

"I know ange, but at least what's important is safe, Oscar and parker...and I suppose booth..."

"Hey I'm not asleep you know...I just closed my eyes."

She sat back with him, putting her head on his chest and a hand on Oscars back.

"Love you really"

"I know you do..."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Plz review...good or bad...


End file.
